Sunsets: A Sonuckles Story
by CeruleanWind
Summary: Sonic is reminiscing about memories from not too long ago. Will he ever be able to feel those feelings again? (Super cheesy and OOC. Cute, though, so read it if you wish.)


Sonic sighed, gazing at Knuckles from behind a tree. He was spying on the echidna, thinking back to a little while ago...

{Flashback}

The sun was setting. Sonic and Knuckles were watching the sunset from Angel Island, the Master Emerald glowing brightly behind them.

It's not like the two were a couple, officially. It was mainly shown when they were alone in times like these.

Knuckles was silent as he watched the red, orange, and yellow colours swirl about in the sky. It was a beautiful sunset that they were watching. Early summer was the best time for sunsets.

"I'm tired, Knuckles," Sonic complained, breaking the silence between them.

The guardian blinked, shifting his attention to the pesky blue hedgehog that he loved. "Already? Dang, you get tired fast."

Sonic leaned back, resting his head on Knuckles's lap, and closed his eyes. "It's nice here. No wonder you sleep all the time," he remarked.

Knuckles didn't reply. Instead, he lightly stroked one of Sonic's quills as the blue speedster drifted off.

{End Flashback}

 _I should have cherished those moments more,_ Sonic thought wistfully. _All that love has fallen apart._

Sonic emerged from his hiding place, walking up to the Master Emerald's altar where Knuckles was sitting.

"Hello," Sonic murmured shyly. He was a lot more nervous around his echidna friend, which wasn't the norm around his other friends.

Knuckles turned his head to spot Sonic at the bottom of the stairs. "Oh, hello, Sonic," he greeted, closing his eyes. "Come up here."

The blue hedgehog slowly ascended the steps until he reached the top. He seated himself a comfortable distance away from Knuckles and fell silent.

"Look, things haven't really been the best between us," Knuckles sighed, opening his eyes to look at Sonic. "Why did we just start ignoring each other like before? Why did we go back to a friendly rivalry?"

Sonic was thinking the same exact thing. "I-I don't know," he answered uneasily. "I miss you. I miss us."

The echidna was dismayed. "Maybe we just weren't meant to be..."

"Don't say that." Sonic was hopeful that, maybe, they could kindle that spark into a growing flame again.

Silence settled over both of them as they thought this over. Knuckles wanted it to happen, but... what would everyone think? Sonic's everyone's hero, and what would happen if the world's hero was publicly gay?

The cobalt hedgehog seemed to read Knuckles's mind. "Don't worry about me, Knux. People don't care who I am. Love is love, y'know?"

"It's not that easy, Sonic..." The echidna was fond of Sonic, sure. But was he willing to be identified as gay by... everyone?

Sonic grinned, punching his friend playfully in the arm. "Oh, come _on,_ Knuckles. They all know you're gay."

As the blue speedster moved a little closer, Knuckles began to get a little nervous. It's been a while since they were so close.

"Can I tell you something?" Knuckles whispered, barely audible over the breeze.

The sapphire hedgehog nodded, lightly touching Knuckles's arm, making the echidna gasp lightly.

"I still love you, Sonic... My feelings haven't changed for you, even if we kind of split apart." Knuckles took a shuddering breath, blinking back tears. "There's no one else that has understood me more than you do, and that's why I love you."

Sonic smiled a small smile. "You really still feel that? I love you too, Knuckles, and I really am lucky to have you as a friend... wait, are we friends?" he asked uneasily, his smile turning crooked.

In a sudden movement, Knuckles leaned in and kissed Sonic full on the lips. Sonic didn't object in any way, and wrapped his arms around Knuckles's neck, deepening the kiss.

The echidna was slightly confused but wasn't mad at all. After about five seconds, they parted, but didn't move away, their foreheads resting on one another's.

"Friends..." Knuckles whispered, pondering this. "I don't know if that word's right."

" _Boy_ friends?" Sonic suggested, letting his nose brush against Knuckles's. "Look, no one _cares_ about our sexuality. I just want us to be happy."

The guardian sighed in defeat and nodded. "Okay. I'll do it."

Sonic pulled Knuckles in for another kiss, their first one as proper boyfriends. As the sun set behind them, Sonic was again reminded of not too long ago. _Why does that matter?_ Sonic wondered. _This will be so much better. I'm finally with the person I love._

 _Maybe the world isn't so bad after all._

 **{The End}**

❝One day they like us 'cause we're unique, and the next we're in jail 'cause we're different.❞ -Knuckles the Echidna


End file.
